


with these eyes of mine, i see your worth and more.

by xenosforehead



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), One Piece
Genre: Alternate Marineford Events, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Inspired by Art, Marineford Arc, One Shot, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosforehead/pseuds/xenosforehead
Summary: it's okay, he thinks, i'm dying for a noble cause.
Relationships: Portgaz D. Ace & Senku Ishigami
Kudos: 14





	with these eyes of mine, i see your worth and more.

**Author's Note:**

> heavily, heavily, HEAVILY, inspired by the piece of official art by BOICHI, where Dr. stone was celebrating it's second season and one piece was celebrating it's thousandth chapter. I don't know how to link it , BUT if you look up 'Dr. Stone chapter 181' it should pull up in Google images. thank you for reading !!

ace didn't know who he was, really.

he was supposed to be executed. he was _supposed to have died_. but the whiteboard pirates, and luffy, both disagreed. their actions told him that indeed, he was loved, and god, he was so grateful, but he didn't want them throwing their lives away just for him. he didn't deserve that kind of sacrifice. wasn't worth it, no matter how many people loved him. that's what ace believed, and what he would believe until the moment he died.

which, according to the laws of this world, would be very, very soon. ace wasn't expecting to make it off the execution stand, much less halfway off the Marine headquarters base. and yet here he was, fighting his way to freedom alongside his brother. he loved this, and realized that he wanted to live, not for the sake of his brothers, but for _himself_ , too. never had he felt like that.

but he was going to die. so luffy could live, and he couldn't ask for anything more. it was fine, he thought, i'm dying for a noble cause. luffy will be pirate king. though ace felt so much hatred for the previous one, he couldn't help but want to watch luffy reach his goal. 

but he was going to die.

at least, that's what every instinct in his body screamed at him when he jumped in between akainu's fist of magma and luffy's body . though the fist never reached him, he swore he could feel the remnants, the hole it'd torn in his body. as if he'd already lived that scenario. 

when ace opened his eyes again, he was surrounded by snow. _snow_. when in the world did it start snowing? 

"well well, aren't you ten billion percent the luckiest guy alive?" he hears, and upon turning his head, he's met by a boy with platinum green tinted hair standing straight up, cracks above his Ruby red eyes and a smirk covering his lips. ace couldn't help returning the smirk, before turning his head in the other direction.

he sees akainu, looking flabbergasted, and luffy, a huge smile on his face, looking at him from the familiar remnants of the war they were in the middle of, the picture surrounded by some sort of barrier, or frame. 

ace stands. he turns back to the mysterious figure, arm turning to flame as he held out his hand. 

"i owe you my life, man. i'm fire fist ace." cautiously taking ace's burning hand, the boy realizes the fire is not hot, and his eyes sparkle as if occupied by diamonds.

"the name's senku. i'm ten billion percent sure you'll be of use to me."

ace knows now. senkuu ishigami is the man who saved the life of the son of the pirate king, and regrets it not.


End file.
